In Love with My Killer
by TwilighterLexi
Summary: Bella and Jacob are married and so is Edward and Lauren. Read to find out how Bella ended up in the street, and how Edward and Bella first meet. After they meet they part ways only to meet each other again as Vampires! Changes Rating From M To T!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own any of this!!!!! All twilight And Stephanie Meyers!!!**

**This is my first fanfiction hope you like it!**

Bella's Pov

_Flashback:_

"Jake why do we have to always have this discussion? If you would stop drinking so much, maybe you wouldn't act so stupid!" I yelled. We've talked about this so many times before. For a husband Jacob isn't a good listener.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm so tired of your shit!" He yelled back. He was standing across the room from me. He walked forward, starting to sway. _Yep, definitely drunk. _

"My shit? You need to get yours together!" _Jacob could really be an ass sometimes._

"Bitch, didn't I say don't tell me what to do," Jacob yelled right in my face. I pushed him and he slapped me. I was on the ground looking up at him, knowing my eyes were filled with shock and terror. Jacob has never hit me…not even when he was drunk. Not to mention he was super bulky and could turn into a wolf. Our eyes met and it suddenly clicked in his head, what just happened. I backed away slowly, as he extended his hand to help me up.

"Please don't leave me, I-I'm sorry," he said with pleading eyes. How could I stay with him? He just hit me. I silently got up off the floor and went to the door. But he was faster than me.

"Move Jake," I said quietly, trying to get around him.

"No, no, no! You're not leaving me," he said blocking every move I made.

Then he grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into a passionate kiss. It felt so wrong. It was nasty, and I didn't want it. Plus on top of that he smelled like cheap beer and vodka. Ignoring my struggles he kissed me deeper, which made me mad. I then slapped him with all my strength. That made him mad, and he looked at me like I was the enemy. He suddenly pushed me to the ground, jumping on top of me. I screamed as we tousled on the ground. _Man, he is strong. _Each punch was painful, and each kick felt like needles. I was in my own personal hell, getting my ass beat by my powerful husband. I tried to close my eyes but the pain never went anyway. I was pretty sure my nose was broken, with a couple of ribs. I even felt a throbbing sensation in my leg. _Jacob is going to beat me to death, wasn't he? _I started to feel the darkness overpower my body. The last thing I heard was Jacob say, "if I can't have you nobody can."

_End of Flashback_

I heard horns loud and clear, forceful winds blowing past my head.

Tires skidding against the pavement, and gasoline filled the air. My whole body was acing in pain and I couldn't move. _Did Jacob leave me in the street?_ I was surprised that nobody hit me yet, and even more surprised that I slipped out of the darkness. My eyes fluttered open and I found out that I really was in the street. It was still kind of light outside, so I tried to lift my head to look at my surroundings. I could barely move my neck, so I gave up and laid my head back on the pavement. I became wide-eyed as I only had a chance to register the emerald green eyes, the bronze hair, and the headlights that were heading straight towards me. _I was going to die!_

Edward's Pov

I was so sleepy! Lauren has been beating up on me and cursing her brains out. She's lucky that I was raised to be a gentleman, and not to hit women.

_Stupid bitch! What did I even see in her? Guess I was just trying to get those girls off me so they would shut up. I should have listen to my mom, Elizabeth, when she said don't marry young, because I was miserable._

I'm only 17 and a lot of girls saw me as 'beautiful' or 'a Greek god'. So me marrying Lauren got some off my back but many stayed. And I picked her because she was acting to desperate.

Oh gosh…… My eyes started to flutter and they closed completely. Sleep had overcome my body while I was driving! My eyes shot open and were wide… Not to keep me awake but at what was in front of me. And just like that I hit the limp female body in the street. _Crap! _But, before I could turn around I was in and accident. The windshield glass shattered and fell on my lap and into my face and neck. The darkness slowly crept up and I was out.

Bella and Edward's Pov

I felt cold arms under me, and thought it was my imagination. The wind blew passed me at 45 mph, _was somebody carrying me?_ _I expected to rise then to move forward. _I felt myself being set on a platform. I tried to feel around with my fingers, but couldn't locate them. Cold lips pressed against my neck…_was somebody kissing me?_ And then a sharp, painful set of teeth were inserted and I started to scream. The pain was excruciating, now this is hell. I felt like somebody had set me on fire, only the pain was running through my veins. Someone was comforting me and the flame increased. When the flames started to fade I could hear much better and I felt stronger. I opened my eyes to see everything 10 times clearer. I looked at the man beside me and asked, "What happened?"

Bella's Pov

"Hello young one, I am Aro," he said. I looked at him in confusion,_ what's going on??? And why are his eyes red?_

"H- H- Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, well Bella," I stuttered as I staring into his strangely mesmerizing eyes. And I noticed the change in my voice, it sounded like ringing bells,

"Well Bella you are in my palace, and you and I are vampires!" He said it like that was the best thing in the world. _Vampires don't even exist! What kind of joke are these he trying to play?_

"You look confused Bella, darling. Felix-" he snapped his fingers "- bring me a mirror."

In a few seconds another pale, red-eyed fellow came and gave him a mirror, which he handed to me. I couldn't believe what I saw! There staring back at me was a beautiful pale, red-eyed female. She favored me a lot but that couldn't have been me. I look closer and the girl lean forward too. I studied her face, which was heart shaped just like mine. I raised my hand up and the girl copied. I looked down to find a perfect body. _Curves in the right places skinny, no broken ribs or legs and…_ I touched my nose, _no broken nose cool!_ But how did I heal so fast…

Aro chuckled , "Yes that's you, young Bella. I should tell you the story. Well for starters you will not remember any human memories. If you had something on your mind before or while you were being changed then it might stick with you. But anyways three days ago I was in the United States and I came across you. You were lying in the streets withering in pain. You looked like someone had beaten you. I found something special about you so I came over to you. But before I could help you a person came and hit you. You were on the verge of dying and I knew I didn't have much time. I brought you here where you were changed. I know that you were in pain because the venom was spreading through your veins. So here we are now…" he trailed off.

Aro introduced me to all of his family and all his guards and he gave me the whole vampire 101. He basically explained the running, the strength, the enemies, the secret, the few selected gifted ones, and lastly the hunting. My throat felt my throat turn into dry bone. But I could ignore it. Aro saw my facial expression and told Jan and Alec to take me hunting. Jan and I had already become best friends and Alec just stared at me most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's Pov

"Hello, I'm Carlisle," I looked at him like he was crazy. He had the strangest golden eyes; I mean I'm not gay, _hell no!!! _But I couldn't stop starring at his eyes.

"Well do you have a name?" Carlisle asked nicely

"E- E- E-…." _Ouch! My throat hurts. _I coughed a little but that didn't help. Let's try again. "E- E- Ed-ward," there I got it out.

"Well Edward, I know this may sound crazy, but you and I are vampires"

Yeah that did sound crazy. Me? A vampire? He gave me a mirror and I stared into it. I was much paler and my eyes were red. Red?!?!? _What the hell? And hey, lookie there no glass cuts in my face or my neck. Looked like it never even happened. I looked perfect._

'_Hope he doesn't hate me; I mean, I kept him alive for my sake and for his. One can only be lonely for so long….'_

Whose thought was that, it wasn't mine. I looked around the room but there was only one person there; Carlisle.

"I don't hate you," I said a little confused. I bet I sounded like an idiot.

'_Did he just read my mind?' _he thought.

"Yeah I think I did," Whoa….. Freaky me.

Carlisle seemed fascinated with me and he explained everything about being a vampire. He told me that he was a doctor and he worked with humans. He also told me that she doesn't hunt humans but instead; humans. He said he didn't want to be a monster and I understood that. This was going to be a good friendship.

**~*~*~*50 years later~*~*~***

Bella's Pov

Being a Volturi wasn't half bad. I got massive, intense training and I became one of the most powerful vampire in the world. I was very a very unique creature. All of the vampires that were gifted had one power, but me; I have several powers. My strongest power is my mental and physical shield. It could protect me from all vampires that had gifts. My other powers are telekinesis, transport, copy other's powers, fire control, and I was a shape shifter. Aro had become like a father to me and he was proud of me.

But for a vampire I was strange. I could cry and after a few months after being changed I didn't have to feed on anything, which turned my eyes violet with blue streaks. But I could still haunt if I pleased. But it didn't change how I felt. I usually sat with Aro because he calls me the princess. But today was different.

"Ah, my daughter Bella. I want you to pay a visit to my great friend Carlisle and his coven. They are….different. I want you to deliver this gift for me, to them. Stay as long as you want and study their activities. Record what you see and bring the data back to me.

"Yes father," I said. Although Aro was like a second father to me but I missed Charlie. At least he was sending me to the United States, where he found me that day Jacob abused me. I might not remember most of my human memories, but remembered the bronze, green-eyed human that almost killed me. He was only a human, so he was probably dead but I will always want revenge on him and Jacob. I knew Jacob was still alive because he was a werewolf and plus he didn't imprint on me.

Deep in thought in my room, I heard a knock on the door and Alec stepped in. _Wonder want he wants…._

He came and sat next to me on the bed, staring into my eyes. I narrowed me eyes to him because he was just staring; probably trying to make his words come out right. So I waited til he was ready. He let out a heavy sigh before talking.

"You don't have to go, get Jane to do it," he said as he took my hands into his.

_Wtf?! I wanted to laugh in his face but that would be mean. Alec was in love with me! Ha! But he was like my best friend. I said nothing, but when I got up I kissed him on the cheek and left the room, I would miss him too, but I really wanted to do this. As soon as Demetri came back from giving them the noticed letter I went to the plane; not before giving Demetri a kiss on the lips. He was also my friend…friend with benefits._

Edward's Pov

Fifty years can make big changes. Five more vampires joined us and now we were one happy family everyone had a mate except me, bummer I know. Alice was my favorite sibling. We worked together when this happened, because she can see the future and whenever she had a vision I was right in her head watching it with her.

She just had a vision about one of the Volturi guards, Demetri, coming to our house handing Carlisle some kind of message. We went down stairs and Carlisle had an announcement about the letter

"We are going to have a visitor coming from Italy; she's one of the Volturi guards and apparently a princess. She must be very powerful if Aro is claiming her as his own. But she doesn't drink animal blood-" we all growled. She can't just come here and kill humans…Carlisle picked up "- or human blood. She doesn't feed. So, with that said let's welcome her with open arms!" _Oh great! A heartless Volturi staying at our house. Ha! This should be interesting….._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm writing this on paper before I type it. That's why it's taking so long.**

Alice stood at the door, excited like she was having a sugar rush. She had a vision earlier about becoming best friends with our visitor. I couldn't really see what this guard looked like because she had on her black cloak hood. But the thing about it is that she didn't even know her.

I laughed out loud at her enthusiasm, and she just stuck her little pixie tongue out at me.

Bella's Pov

I was nervous; really nervous…I mean what if they don't even like me. I've never been so nervous about meeting other vampires, but this was Carlisle Cullen's coven. The ones' who inspired me to go vegetarian. And Carlisle was a good friend of Aro's; almost like a brother. Aro sent me on the private jet, so I wouldn't have to use contacts. My eyes were very weird in the beginning because first they were red, then gold after feeding on animals, then turned into a beautiful violet color which remains now. I don't have to feed which is wonderful.

My head snapped up when the fresh scent of vampire filled the air. _Well hear I go… _I stepped out of the plane only to be taken into a tight hug of a pixie like girl. I looked at her like she was crazy; I mean… she just practically talked me.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm just really excited to see you! I'm Alice by the way." She smiled a warm smile. _At least one likes me…_

"You know that we are going to be best friends! And don't worry about my family, they will like you. And I forgot to mention that you are very pretty." She grabbed my hand and led me into the house. There were five more beautiful vampires apart from Alice who were staring at me.

"This is Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and….." She trailed off.

"EDWARD!" she screeched as he ran down the stairs looking confused.

"And Edward," she finished. "Everyone this is Bella."

Edward's Pov

I felt rude for being upstairs while our guest was already here. But how can you blame me? I didn't hear any new thoughts of a new head. _How can't I read her mind? Is there something wrong with me? I mean, I can smell her but can't hear her… weird. _She oddly looked like someone I knew, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She was beautiful though.

Bella's Pov

I wanted to see how the Cullen's did their animal hunting. I don't need to hunt but I wanted to watch and do it just for fun. So, Alice took me into the wood and we hunted. Her way was so similar to how I used to hunt, when I needed it. I haven't fed on animal blood in so long but the taste was so warm. When we returned I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward sitting on the couch playing Halo. It looked fun and I wanted to play.

"Can I play?" I asked. _Wait! I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. _

Emmett's loud laughter interrupted my concentration, and Alice looked at me like I mad the biggest mistake of my life… _Well existence._ I can tell that she didn't try anything new.

"So the little Volturi princess wants to try?" Emmett asked and I shrugged. _It couldn't be that damn hard_. _I'm more of a monster then this stupid virtual shit_. He handed me a controller and tried to teach me how to play but I held up me hand.

"I'll figure it out," I simply stated.

"Hmph, well prepare to be terminated," he said with a small laugh. _So foolish of him to think so low of me. _

Two minutes into the game, I got all my weapons and decided to go in for the kill.** (A.N. I don't know how to play Halo, so yeah.)** Successfully I killed me, and Edward and Jasper had shocking smiles on their faces. They cheered and gave me high fives.

"I was going easy on you! Rematch1" Emmet yelled. _Well damn, it's just a game._

"Face it Em, she kicked your ass without knowing how to play, and I saw and felt you struggling," Jasper said laughing, putting his hand on his shoulder. Emmett just brushed him off.

"Umm… Maybe a rematch later, I need to go to my room," I said chucking to controller on the couch.

"Until next time princess," Emmett said with a smirk.

I went up to my room and sat on the bed. _What to do? What to do?_ Bored I took out my notebook Aro gave me to take notes in. There isn't anything wrong with the family; they are very welcoming; very nice. I wouldn't mind living here. I wrote down all my positive notes and thought about Edward.

He looked strangely familiar, and plus all his does is stare at me. _I'm not that damn ugly! _I dropped the subject of Edward Cullen and listen to me ipod. Music and drawing helped past them time. I stopped dead in my tracks as I smelt a vampire near. My head snapped up to see Rosalie leaning against my doorway. _Wonder what she wants. She hasn't talked to me all day. Maybe she hates me…_

"First of all I don't hate you if that's what you're thinking, it just takes a longer time for me to open up to others, but I'd like it if we could be friends. Maybe be miserable together, while Alice drags up shopping," She said with a laugh.

_Aw! She likes me and wants to be my friend. _"I'd like it too, if we could be friends. And is shopping with Alice really that bad?" I asked sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review =D**

"You'll find out tomorrow!" Alice said as she popped into the doorway and stood by Rose.

"Well then, it's a date," giving my answering smile.

They left and I continued to sketch in my notepad. By the time 10:00am came around I had drawn a very detailed picture of the grand piano downstairs._ Wonder who plays?_

"Hiya Bella, wonderful day…"Alice trailed off into silence, giving me sad, puppy dog eyes.

"What are you thinking about doing to me Alice?" I asked nervously. _Should I be scared? _I laughed at myself

"I just wanted to know…." She trailed off. I motioned her to continue. "…if I could pick your outfit for the mall! So what do you say? Just think of it as a game. I have a cute name for it too! I call the game Barbie Bella1" she squealed.

Okay…. That was weird. I am very capable of dressing my own self. I looked at her with wide eyes. Is she out of her mind or is this just her. I just kept staring at her. I was about to say no, but she got me when she whispered, "Please Bella."

I gave in and agreed which made her dance around my room. _Wow! She is going to be a handful._

I took a quick shower and came back into my room to find an outfit lying on my bed. I'm glad it's fall because if I wasn't, I'm afraid that Alice would dress me in something too exposing. She laid out a country style Hollister shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and some plaid boat shoes. **(A.N. See on profile) **I put it on in a flash, knowing that Alice was already dressed and was waiting for me. I made my way downstairs.

"Aw! You look so cute," Rose said, but she knew her beauty exceeded mine. And if she didn't know I did.

Hours and hours and hours of shopping and talking my brains out, had me tired. I've never known anyone who could make shopping so tiring, except Alice. On our way back to the house, I noticed that we never got to talk about our pasts… or at least what our creators told us.

"Alice, what were you all's pasts like? We never really talked about it yesterday…."

She explained everyone's past in exchange to hear about mine. Edward's story had strangely attracted me, and I didn't know why. It was like I could imagine the whole scenery, but I also felt like there was a part of it that was connected to me, but nobody knew of it. We got to the house and I ran to put my bags down. I came and joined the rest of the Cullen's in the living room.

"Hey princess I have a challenge for you," Emmett said smirking. Being a part of the Volturi made me love challenges. Mainly because nobody could stop me. I smirked right back at him.

"Spit," I said.

"You and me could have let's say….a wrestling match," my eyes widen._ This wasn't going to be a good idea…_

"EMMETT!" his whole family screamed at him. At least we were thinking the same thing.

"Umm… Emmett I don't think that's such a good idea…" I trailed off. Did he not know who I was? He could get hurt.

"Aww… Princess, are you scared? I'll go gentle on you," he smirked. _Stupid, stupid overconfident boy._

"No I'm not scared…" he cut me off.

"Then let's go!"

Emmett grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a field clearing. It looked like a baseball field, which made me smile. I loved vampire baseball. We walked though the browning grass til we were in the middle. The rest of the family followed but stayed on the outskirts, making sure they weren't in the way.

Emmett got into his stance as if he were telling me he was ready. _Oh, gosh1 I didn't want to do this. _From the corner of my eye I saw Alice smirking, because she knew who was going to win.

"Make him eat dirt," she whispered. That just made my day, she really must be mad at her brother for challenging her best friend. So I got in my stance and waited for him to make the first move.

"Ready?" he asked and I just nodded and then he charged at me. I threw up my shield and he flew back hard, crashing into a tree. "Sorry," I whispered. Emmett charged again and started to strike at me. Was too fast for him and I blocked every strike. I pushed him away with my telekinesis and a ring of fire surrounded me.

I heard the Cullen's gasping and I heard Emmett curse under his breath. Next thing they knew was that the ring of fire disappeared and so did I.

"What the fuck? Where did she go?!" Emmett asked. He and his family looked around to see nothing. His family was in disbelief and Emmett looked scared. I was quite funny but I had to return, before they go worried sick. I teleported right behind him, and his family gasped. I caught him off guard.

"One… two… three… I win!" I smirked as he struggled to get my off him. I looked at his face and he looked mad.

"Rematch tomorrow Princess! No backing down!"

"Okay whatever you want _Emmy bear,_" I laughed as I walked past Alice giving her a high five. And we left to go to my room. I could feel somebody's stare on my back. I turned to see Edward staring at me he loved me…. _Aw!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I have added more to this Chapter.**

I continued to follow Alice back to my room where we both plopped down onto my bed.

"You were amazing down there Bella! What is your power....Well _powers?_

"Well I don't know how I received more than one I just did. I have telekinesis, I can teleport, and I don't have to hunt…" I pointed to my violet eyes. "…..I can borrow powers from others, and I have fire control. But my main power is my shield. It's a physical and mental shield. It can block all vampire powers." Alice grinned.

"So basically you're indestructible?" she questioned. I nodded.

"I never use my powers unless I have to fight. But the only thing that can kill me is….me…" I trailed off noticing I was whispering looking at the ground.

"What are you saying? Have you ever tried to kill…yourself?" Alice's elbows propped her up. She looked torn. I could tell the others were listening.

"Alice…" my voice shook. " I don't want to be a monster. I don't even know how I got like this. Somebody had to have killed me, so now I'm always angry all the time and I just couldn't stand it one day." Alice took me into her arms, but she was the one tearlessly sobbing.

"I mean I just feel like I have no meaning to even be alive."

"You have every…right to…live…and you are…my best friend…I don't want to lose you…you have meaning to me… and… and…" Wow Alice is wearing her emotions on her sleeve right now. Even though we've known each other for a day, I love her as my best friend. And she loved me back. But I couldn't take the sobs. Jasper came into the door way and came to wrap his arms around her. I stepped out the door closing it behind me and leaned against the wall by the door. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. _I don't know how but Alice was like a sister. _I was about to slide to my feet when I felt two strong arms around my waist. Sparks flew as he touched me. I opened my eyes to see Edward's golden eyes staring back at me. He looks as pained as Alice.

I loved the way I fit in his arms. He asked if I was okay and I told him I was fine. For a guy, Edward was a good listener. I told him about all of the Volturi, my training, and my treatment. I can't believe it but I think I was falling for Edward.

Rosalie talked to me for a bit, trying to make me laugh. She was my best friend as well. Then I started to think of Aro. ARO! Crap! That was one of the reasons I was here. I went to my room where Alice has left to get the box Aro sent me here with. I went to Carlisle and gave it to him. To my surprise it was their invitation to his wedding.

Edward's Pov

Emmett got his ass beat by a girl; a very beautiful girl at that. Not only was she charming but talented. We all heard her talking to Alice about her powers. That was a big turn on. She's very strong; the strongest of our kind. Even more powerful that Aro. We listened more to the conversation. It started to turn very emotional. Everyone had the urge to cry when Bella said that she tried to kill herself because she hated that she was a monster. She also felt worthless and meaningless… _How could she do that to herself?! She has more meaning than anything; in my eyes. _I just want to hold her and tell her it wasn't true. Alice was sobbing so hard. _I've never seen Alice get so emotional. _Jasper left us to go comfort her. I looked at the rest of my family and everyone seemed to be sobbing.

This Volturi guard/princess came into this house; nice as can be; and she thinks she is a monster. She isn't like those other heartless bastards.

'_She feels like this is all her fault, try talking to her.' _Jasper thought. He knew that I liked Bella before I could tell anyone. I made my way upstairs to see her about to pull herself to the ground. She had her eyes closed, but I'm sure she could sense me. I wrapped my arms around her wait feeling an electric vibe. I like it.

I took her into my room and listened to everything she was saying. I had my eyes on her lips one minute, and the next I was staring into her beautiful violet eyes. She got up and left, talking to the others, realizing that she forgot something. She gave Carlisle a box with an invitation in it: Aro's wedding.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked out of my room, heading to talk to Alice. _Could she be the one? She is so perfect in everyway. I just want to hold her in my arms and kiss…_I snapped out of my concentration when I smacked into something; Bella.

We stood there for I don't know how long. My golden eyes melted into her brilliant violet eyes. Alice called my name and ruined the moment. Bella tore away from my stare and walked away. I walked into Alice's room and groaned.

"What Alice?" I snapped. It was unnecessary because I was already going to come talked to her.

"Hey, do you want to know or not? I knew you were coming to talk anyways."

"Sure Alice," I said. I couldn't read her mind because she was singing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._ She was keeping something from me.

"She's the one. I saw it. My best friend is the one!" She shouted excitedly, jumping up and down.

"I smell love in the air," Jasper said as he walked in._ Man, I'm in love with the perfect angel._

Bella's Pov

Weeks with the Cullen's have been great. I have bonded with them so well especially Alice and Edward. Alice was the best friend of my dreams, and Edward was the man of my dreams. But I knew he wouldn't feel the same. But no matter what I always had him on my mind. And every time he gets close to me I have a tingly feeling. The whole family makes me feel important. I _was _kind of home sick. I missed my dad (Aro) and all of the rest of them. Just thinking about them made me call Alec. I haven't talked to him in ages, and I missed him. So I called him while everyone else was out hunting.

"Hello?" He said in surprise

"Hiya Alec, miss me yet?" I asked

"YES! Oh my gosh! When are you coming home?!?" he almost shouted.

"Soon, but not _that _soon… why?

"I missed you so much and Jane has been going crazy about you being gone, even your dad is kind of sad." I did miss Daddy though. I laughed at Alec's explanation.

"It's not funny! You have to be staying there for some reason, what? Did you fall in love?" He joked, but it was true.

"I'm afraid so…" I trailed off. _Here we go._

"What! No Bella! I was joking! What about me?!?" he screamed at me.

"What about you," I asked innocently. I knew he liked me but we could never be; I mean come on, I don't even see him like that.

"I am madly in love with you! You're a vampire, why couldn't you see that!" He screeched. _Damn! He is making this more than it has to be!_

"Oh!" I snorted. "I saw it! But I didn't return the feelings. Plus we are best friends, how weird would it be to have us dating?" _Weird to the point I want to throw up! _I answered myself.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that, but what does Cullen have on me?" Alec snorted.

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!!! :)**

**Sorry to separate the phone conversation. Review please**

**Xoxoxo~L3X!~xoxoX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Check back on Chapter 5. I would like to thank my awesome reviewer, Weathergirl5! You are so cool and thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter.**

"How do you even know which one I'm in love with?"

"The only one left, Bella! Gosh! Keep up with the program," Alec was yelling and getting defensive. _Isabella Marie Swan was __not__ having that!_

"Well if you're going to sit there and yell at me all day, I might as well hang up in your face!" He was pissing me off now.

"Ok, ok sorry Bells… I have to go anyway, but do you know what color his eyes _were_?" _What kind of stupid question is that?_

"Were? Why would I ask that?"

"You could change your mind about him… But Bells I have to go. I love you and please return soon."

"Mkay, see ya' Alec, love you too." The phone line went dead, and I was glad that they were all hunting; all except Carlisle. _What did Alec mean about his eyes? Why does it matter?_ I knew that the only one who could tell me is Carlisle, so I made my way to his office. I found him filling out some paperwork.

"Hey Carlisle…do you have a minute?" I asked.

He looked up at her and smiled; _he heard me on the phone…_ "Sure Bella, what's up?"

"Well I suspect that you heard me on the phone…" His smile grew more.

"Yes I heard."

"Well please don't tell him1 I will tell him when I feel that I'm ready. But do what was Edward's eye color? You know, before you changed him?"

"They were a beautiful, brilliant emerald green," he said and I just stared at him. _Emerald green eyes… _It sounds so familiar. It was on the tip of my tongue.

"What is it Bella?" he asked breaking my concentration. I put my shield up and concentrated very hard on Edward. An image of him popped into my head; Regular bronze hair and golden eyes. I inserted the green eyes. Hmmm… And then it hit me.

_Flashback:_

_I only had time to register the emerald green eyes, the bronze hair and the head lights that were heading straight towards me. I was going to die._

_End of Flashback _**(A.N. Last paragraph form Chapter one)**

"No," I said darkly. I couldn't even believe it! Edward was my killer, but I loved him! I always wanted to seek revenge, but I couldn't hurt Edward.

"Bella?" Carlisle said. I totally forgot he was there.

"I have to leave!" as much as it pains me I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"" Bella you've stayed here and showed me and my family that not all Volturi guards are cold hearted. You are one of the most kind, genuine person I've met whether being mortal or immortal. You are like a daughter to me. So please tell me what's wrong." His words meant so much to me, I was touched. Carlisle was like a third father to me. **(A.N. It's Charlie, Aro, and then Carlisle.) **

So I explained my story and how I wanted to seek revenge, he didn't seem worried. He was more, sad because of all that I've been though. Carlisle knew everything.

"My poor child," Carlisle said pulling me into is arms, tearless sobbing on my shoulder. I felt so sick, like a monster. And being a monster I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I pulled away and went to my room to pack up my stuff. When everything was packed and ready to leave I grabbed my notepad and flipped to my sketches. I have finished pictures of Edward's piano, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle together and an unfinished picture of Edward. His was special; it had hearts as the border. I ran my fingers on the page and I began to sob. With the notebook in my hand I ran downstairs and out the front door. I reached the outside on the forest where the others were coming back from hunting.

I ran past them and I could feel them looking at me. I couldn't turn around and even look at Edward. The thought of Edward made me run fast. I ran for miles and miles until I was deep into the forest. I stopped and sat down with my back against a tree. I finished my drawing of Edward and a funny stench hit my nose. _What the hell is that? _I put my notebook down and walked towards the area where the scent got stronger. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. I looked that the thing that was on me.

Edward's Pov **(Sorry it took so long to go back to his point of view.)**

What's wrong with Bella? I didn't chase after her because Carlisle advised me to give her space. What was going on? He knew something and was keeping it away from me. Why was she gone so long and I missed her.

"Maybe you should go look for her," Alice said. Even though Carlisle told me to wait, I just had to find her. I ran out the house and followed her scent.

Bella Pov

Oh gosh the smell was a wolf, and that wolf was one top of me.

"Get off me you dirty mutt!" I yelled throwing him into a tree, which broke in half. I got into my defensive crotch, ready to pounce on the werewolf if he tried me again. _Werewolf…_It was Jacob! I knew he didn't age, but I didn't expect to ever see him again. I was so mad, but this was my golden opportunity for revenge; sweet revenge. I smirked at him as he got up and faced me. He went into that bushes and came back out; human.

"B-B-Bella?" He stuttered.

"Hmph, thought you killed me didn't you? Well think again!" I spat through my teeth. He held his arms out as if to hug me. _So… he wants a hug? Is he stupid?!" _Just then Edward appeared beside me. _Aw, hell!_

"What happened to you back there?" he asked, if only he knew what was going on. Jacob's face flashed with understanding; which he probably didn't understand. He must have thought me and Edward had a thing going on just because we know each other. Jacob never liked me to have guy friends. _Stupid, arrogant, son of a b-. _ I noticed Jacob shaking. He was about the turn, and he was looking at Edward like he was the enemy.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled as both of them looked at me. Edward looked hopeful and Jacob looked me like he wanted to kill me. He turned into a wolf and charged at me. I pushed Edward out the way and teleported behind him, grabbed his shoulders and kick one of his legs, which made him fall. I stood over him and grabbed his head.

"This is from 50 years ago you dirty bastard!" And I snapped his neck and held his head in both of my hands. I kicked is up into the forest air. I felt so good but I also felt like a monster… which brings us back to Mr. Cullen here. I turned to run away but he grabbed my wrist. I easily snatched it away from him.

"What's wrong?!" he demanded.

"What's wrong with me? Hmm… let me think. _YOU!_ You are the reason I'm a monster! I yelled.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You killed me! Yeah remember that piece of shit in the street? Yeah, that was me. Way to be a jerk!" I screamed. It hurt me so bad to talk to him like that, but I was blazing hot.

"I did what? That was you honestly I can explain! I remember bits and piece of my human memories, but we all do. I didn't kn… Bella are you crying?" His eyes widen. I touched under my eye and sure enough, there was a tear. _First vampire to cry; making history again!_

"Yeah maybe I'm getting a new power. Thanks SO Much for being concerned!" I said in a hard sarcastic voice. I turned again to run away but he just grabbed my wrist again.

"Quit grabbing on me! I Hate You! You ruined my life and I will never forgive you!" I yelled. Tears were streaking down my face as I grabbed my notebook and ran to the house where the whole family had been outside listening. Alice came up to me and tried to hug me but I shook her off. I went to the room and threw the notebook on the bed. I grabbed my bags and teleported back to the castle. That was the last time I would saw Edward…until Aro's wedding.

"Bella my darling you have returned!" dad shouted. _Oh no here it comes. _I held my arms out to what was coming. Just then Alec and Jan jumped into my arms. I laughed as they squealed like little girls about my return home.

"Well hello to you guys, too," I said kissing each of them on the forehead.

"We missed you so much!" Jane yelled, and Alec nodded in agreement.

"I missed you guys too," I smiled

"Well my daughter, I am excited to see your notes," Aro said with enthusiasm.

"Sure thing, father," I looked around and I couldn't find it. I never misplaced or forgot anything. But I was so mad that I left it….on the bed. I groaned and father looked at me. He took in my expression and excused my careless mistake. I went to my room and sat in the corner, curled into a ball. That notebook had my sketches in it…and I left it. How can I be so stupid!

**Likeit?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it**

**Review :) **

**Xoxoxo~L3X!~oxoxoX**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's Pov **(Back in the forest)**

What the hell? I stood in shock as I was alone in the forest. She didn't even give me a chance to explain. _Ugh! This is why I've never found love! _But I was in love; in love with Bella. Guilt started to fill my brain but why. I didn't know that much about my human years, only the fact that I had a wife and she stressed me out. Carlisle told me the rest and that's all I knew. I made her a monster; me and that dirty werewolf. But how did she know him. She only explained things about her vampire years; that was when she first came here.

I went back to the house to find my family on the couch staring at me. Alice looked heartbroken, but why? I didn't care what they thought I just went to my room and listened to my iPod. I zoned out for a minute than somebody knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called as Carlisle's blond hair popped into the doorway. He had a tablet looking thing; wonder what it is?

"Hey son, are you okay?" with a dumbstruck expression I looked at him.

"No I'm not, I mean, I was actually falling for her," I confessed. Even talked about her made me want to cry. But I have to be a guy.

"Aw, son I'm sorry. Maybe you should take a look at this," he said handing me the notebook. _What did he think I wanted with a notebook?_

"But she would never feel the same; I have never felt this way before. I feel like I can't live without her." I said while opening the notebook. _Wow, notes._

"You'd be surprised, but flip through the pages and tell me what you see," I did as I was told and I was confused and amazed. I saw a beautiful, detailed drawing of my piano. _What the hell? Is there a stalker in our house?_

"Tell me," Carlisle demanded.

"Uh… my piano…" I trailed off.

"Keep going…" he urged me on.

I flipped and was even more amazed at the very detailed pictures of my whole family, including me. But my picture had hearts around it. At that I looked at Carlisle.

"They are of us… but who drew them? They look amazing!"

"They are Bella's. You're probably wondering about the hearts… well she talked to me and told me that she was in love wit you. She says that she didn't want to tell you because she wasn't ready." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Bella's in love…with me?" I asked shocked, thinking this was a joke. But Carlisle would never play with my feelings like that.

"Yes." I was so happy, I just wanted to go track her down and tell her how much I loved her. The next time I will see here again….. At Aro's wedding.

"How long til the wedding?" I asked Carlisle.

"Two weeks…" Wow that's a long time.

"Thanks Carlisle. You're the best dad" I saw him smile and I smiled back.

"Anytime son," he said pulling my into a quick embrace and pulled away. He left and Alice bust through the door jumping up and down, screaming.

"Are you happy or mad?" I asked.

"Happy of course, you're going to get her, but it's not clear. No, wait it's kind of blurry." Great my one source is dead. _Well it's only two weeks, pull yourself together Cullen!_

~*~*Two Weeks Later*~*~

Bella's Pov

Ah! I was going insane1 I can't take it anymore1 Edward has been on my mind all day everyday ever since I left. And I don't think I can bear seeing him without wanting to rip his clothes off. I've been away from him too long. So many sexual feelings have stirred around me from not being about to see him.

Now I was crying. I remember my first tear shed was over Edward. I came up with the theory of why I can cry. It's because my new power to see my past had developed, and that's why I could tell anyone about my or their pasts. _Back to reality Volturi!_

Jane came into my room and hugged me, before putting on my dress. It was white with gold in it. I had Gucci heels and my hair was pinned up with a golden flower; in the front I had a little gold crown. She gave me a gold and white ring and I was complete. **(See on Profile.) **_Well let's get this over with._

"Damn Bella, you look so sexy," Demetri said and I laughed, but I was still nervous. He took in my worried expression and wrapped his arms around my waist. I always knew he liked me, but I didn't mind him touching me… as long as it didn't go too far. He places his lips on mine kissing my deeply. He went deeper, pushing me into the wall. I felt him wrap my legs around his waist. _Aw! He's going to ruin my make up and my dress! _The little voice pouted, and I agreed.

He moved his lips into my neck, and now it was too far. I laced my hands in his hair and pulled his head away from the skin. He growled at me and I laughed. I guess I felt a little better.

"You've calmed my nerves down enough," I said giving him a peck on the lips. I straightened out my dress and checked my make up. I thought I looking good, but I need a second opinion. I turned and face Demetri, who was ogling me.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Sexy," he growled and I laughed. He really knew how to make me feel better; a true friend… with benefits. He grabbed my hand and lead my down to the hallway where Jane, Alec, Marcus, Heidi, Caius, and Chelsea.

"Ready?" I asked and everyone nodded. The music began and Jane and Alec were the first to walk out.

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review! :) I'm typing and writing and writing and typing sorry it's taking so long but there is going to be drama between Bella, Edward, and another female. Keep reading, stay in school, and say no to drugs, haha.**

**Xoxoxo~L3X!~xoxoX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do people on here like long stories? I know I do! But I don't want to make it too long. Don't own any twilight. **

Edward's Pov

I was so nervous. I just wanted to see her so bad. The music started playing and three couples came out; Jane and Alec, Marcus and Heidi, and Caius and Chelsea. Then there she was my angel looking as beautiful as ever. People were thinking that she was beautiful, but they didn't know who she was. I guess Aro didn't introduce her to the Vampire world. I was staring at her so much, that I didn't notice that venom had pooled into my mouth and seeped through the side of my mouth. No one seemed to notice, except Emmett. He was laughing and trying to keep quiet I wiped it away.

The wedding went well, but all I could see and think about was Bella. She seemed to be fighting the urge to look at me. _Well damn! _The wedding flowed into the reception where I sat at the table all the while. I talked to a lot of people and danced a few dances, and now I'm at the table. I watched Bella the whole time. Many people came up to her as Aro announced that she was his daughter and he told about her powers.

I watched her more as Aro asked her to dance. They laughed and twirled around, but ended soon and she left.

I manage to slip away to go to my room. Aro asked Carlisle to stay awhile and he agreed. I lost the tux jacket, and bow tie. I unbuttoned me shirt, revealing my wife beater but stopped as I heard a sound. I walked out my room and followed it to a closed door labeled 'Music Room'. I cracked the door open to find Bella facing away from the door in a different pair of clothes. She had on a black tank top, and a pair of red shorts with red and black knee socks. **(See profile) **

She was playing a beautiful violin piece, and I figured that she had her eyes closed because she didn't seem to know I was in here. I couldn't break her concentration but I wanted to. She stopped and let out a small groan. I ran behind her and placed my hands on my shoulders.

Bella's Pov

I knew he was here, but I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell him that I loved him and I wanted to kiss his pink lips. _Volturi! You're losing it! _I stopped playing and groaned. I just can't take it! Next thing I knew he was behind me placing his hands on my shoulders. I felt an electric current when he touched me, run through my body.

"Why are you here?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Aro's wedding…"he trailed off, trying to make me feel dumb.

"I mean here. In this room."

"I heard you playing, and I must say you are amazing," he said making me feel special.

"Bella…" Ooooo… the way he said my name was sexy.

"Ok, look Edward," it tickled my lips. "I'm sorry about the time at your house, I was just mad and I don't know, I'm just sorry…" I trailed off. I didn't know how to even explain myself.

"Hold on," he said as he ran out the room. For those few seconds I felt lonely. Then he came back closing the door. He held a rectangular object and my eyes widen._ Is that what I think it is? _

"Bella I'm so so sorry for what happened in our human years. You never gave me a chance to explain. I remember that I had a wife…." _Wife? What the hell? Shit! _"Yeah I remember that I wasn't happy and she had been beating up on my lately. Can you tell me the rest?" he asked me. I nodded and concentrated. His past came up in my head and I saw it like I was really there.

"You were tired and your eyes started to flutter. You realized that you were driving and your eyes shot up and you looked at me. Ran over me and planned to turn around to check, but before you got a chance you ran into a car causing you to go blacked out from the blood loss. There was glass in your face and neck…" I trailed off. I realized I was in tears. I feel so stupid!

Edward brushed the tears away with his fingers.

"Then my vampire life: It was so dull. Going to school with humans and going through their minds. They are so immature. I did the same thing over and over; go to school, learn something I already know, come home, hunt and that's about it. But then you came in my life and left so fast. But during the short period of it I felt myself fall in love with you. I was falling so had for you, and that day in the forest—when you said you hated me…." He trailed off.

"I didn't mean it," I whispered.

"I know, but it still hurt. My family was also sad that you left so quickly and with out a goodbye. But the day you left Carlisle brought this to me," he said holing up my notebook.

"You can draw! That's just one of the many ways that turns me on," I laughed at the term 'turn me on'. I signaled him to continue, and he did.

"And then I say my picture… with the heart border. I love you Bella and by the look of this I know you love me too. You've been on my mind ever since you left…" he trailed off. We stared into each others eyes. He made me feel loved, I mean more than family. But I didn't want to push it. I bit my lip as were stared more.

The space in between us was killing me. I leaned forward and looked in his eyes, which were filled with love and lust. _Now that was a turn on. _I reached up on my tippy toes and softly brushed my lips on his. Before I could pull away he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips back to him. He wrapped his other arm around my waist lifting me off the ground, and closer to him. _First kiss with Edward Cullen and it was so addicting. He tastes sooo good. _

He pushed me to the wall as our tongues danced together. He started to kiss my neck and I let out a low moan. _Edward Cullen was making me moan._ My fingers laced through his hair and I pulled him closer, _if possible. _His hands explored my body and I felt like I was in heaven. But my heaven soon turned into hell, because somebody was coming; looking for Edward. It was Alice. _Shit! What am I going to do he probably smells like me. I don't care! _

"Stop," I whispered and confusion wiped across his face, he would understand soon. I walked away but turned around to give him a peck on the lips which surprised him. I smirked and teleported to my room._ Who almost got laid tonight by the perfect guy? ME!_

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Is this going well? Please tell me because I don't know.**

I started to jump and dance around dancing to my iPod. I grabbed my hairbrush from the bathroom and mouth the words to 'Waking up in Vegas' **(by Katy Perry) **after that I collapsed on my bed. Then a thought came to my mind; I was going to tease Edward.

Edward's Pov **(back in the music room)**

Why did she leave? I was in my own personal heaven. She tasted so sweet, and I just wanted more. I would make Bella mine no matter how long it took… I lost my train of thought when Alice bust through the door. I got lost in my thoughts of Bella again. This vacation was going to be awesome…

"EDWARD!" Alice shouted snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I sounded like an idiot.

"Have you seen Bella?"

"I…um…no. did you check her room?"

"Hmm…okay thanks," She said before walking out.

I went to my room and looked at the clock; 1:18am, pretty sure everyone was in their rooms. I changed into my dark plaid pajama pants, no shirt. I lay on my bed and listened to my iPod, thinking about Bella. I thought about her soft pink lips and her body; all the curves in the right places….

My head snapped up when I heard the door open. Then a little black cat with green eyes came in and sat on the floor in front of the bed. We stared at each other for a long time, but then I arched my eyebrow. _I didn't know the Volturi had pets. _I patted the side of the bed that was empty and the cat jumped up. I found myself pulling my fingers through it's soft fur. She purred as I rubbed her face. She leaned into my hand, and I closed my eyes as I continued listening to the music.

Then I heard the door click lock and my eyes flew open. I looked at the cat, which tilted her head. She meowed and moved onto my chest. She started to lick my neck and chin which I didn't mind but she caught me off guard when she licked my lips. I jumped up and the cat fell off me. _That's gross! _

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I looked back at the cat, which was in her defensive crotch. She hissed at me and I instantly thought that I was going to die, considering the cat is in the Volturi castle. I walked to the bathroom and in a flash the cat was in front of the door blocking it. _What the hell was this thing? Was it a Vampire kitty?_

The cat jumped on me and moved around me like a tornado. I tried the catch it but it was too fast. Then it bit in between my legs and I fell to the ground. _Was the damn cat hungry?_

"Aw Shit," I said getting back up still bent over. I tried to go to the door, but there it was again. It pounced on me causing me to fall back onto the bed. I was squirming and struggling against the cat, but she held me down with one paw on each of my arms. I closed my eyes for a split second, and then opened them to see Bella straddle on top of me smirking. _What the hell? There was just a cat and now… oh! Shape shifter! _She looked like she was holding back from laughing. I looked at her, and she was still in her pajamas from earlier. She looked so sexy and she was on top of me. I felt a throbbing between my legs.

"And I thought that you would like it rough," she said laughing. "Well no kitty cat for you," she shrugged. She was about to get up , but I put my hands on her waist, holding her still. She must have known my weakness was her, because she slowly started grinding her bottom on my stomach. _Oh my gosh. I want her to stop, but I want her to keep going._ She put her foot on my neck playing with it. I moaned and took her socked toes and bit them lightly.

Her face lightened up, and I knew she liked it. She removed her foot and kissed me on my lips. My hands roamed her body as hers did mine. _Heaven!!! _As our hands entwined, she pulled my up to sit like she was. She still straddled me as we kissed passionately. She then pulled away._ What?! No!!! _I groaned and she laughed.

"I thought I said no kitty cat for you," she said smiling.

"Aw, but I like kitty cat," I whined like a 2 year old. She smiled and licked her lips, and I growled. She didn't even know what she was doing to me. We sat on my bed and talked about a lot of stuff; everything was great! Noting could go wrong….

Until the Next day…

Since last night, Bella and I were great! We knew each others feelings and she forgave me. We don't go out or anything but it's nice to be forgiven. I feel like the luckiest man in the world.

Lucky until the Denali came; which meant Tanya. The worst part about it is that they are staying the night because they missed the wedding. I could already hear Tanya's nasty thoughts. _She sickens me. _I walked into the grand room where my family, the Volturi, and the Denali's were. Bella had on her black cloak like the rest of her family. She gave me a small smile and turned back to see Tanya. She was smiling her ass off and she was jumpy. Bella looked from me to her to me again and arched an eyebrow. _This was going to be a long day._

"Welcome, so sorry you had to miss the wedding," Aro said.

"Our apologizes." Kate simply stated.

"Well I expect that our guess would like to their rooms, Bella be a darling and show them their rooms and make them feel at home?" Aro asked facing her. She looked at him with her eyebrow arched, like he was crazy.

"Sure…." She trailed off rolling her eyes. I laughed a little and she gave me a smirk. She let down her shield and thought about dirty thoughts. Now I was looking at her like she was crazy. She ushered them out the hall and to their rooms.

**Like it?**

**Love it? **

**Hate it?**

**Review**

**A.N. Please read!!!! Sorry if the ending sounds a little dragged but I just woke up and I'm half sleep, so if it's no good just tell me. I do it for your**


	10. Chapter 10

**So so soooo!!! Sorry for the long wait. My dad was being a meanie butt lol, but hope you enjoy it =]**

Bella's Pov

Wow! A little strawberry blonde comes to my house and seems to be looking forward to see Edward. This should be interesting. I showed them to their rooms and went to my room to get my iPod. I teleported to the garden and sat on the ground pulling my legs to my chest. I looked at the fountain for a minute, but then I felt eyes on me. I ignored them and found myself bored.

I put my finger on my teeth and took it out and looked at the clear green substance. I rubbed my venom on the closest flower. It came alive and started snapping at me. I heard gasps but I ignored it again. I pointed my finger at the flower and it burned into small flames. _Hmph… that was fun. _I turned my head to see who was looking at me. It was the whole Cullen family. I arched an eye brow and they scrambled their separate ways, which made me laugh. _I'm not a monster…_

I sighed and teleported to my room to put my iPod away. I grabbed my laptop and started googling a dress for Aro's birthday party. I froze when I heard banging and yelping down the hall. My eyebrows furrowed and I closed my laptop. I followed the noise to Edward's closed door.

"You know you want me," it sounded like Tanya.

I opened the door to find Tanya on top of Edward, kissing him. I leaned against the door way and bit my lip to keep from laughing. I arched both of my eyebrows as my scent hit Edward's nose. He jumped up and looked at me with hurt filled eyes. I pulled my cloak hood over my head and drifted down the hallway laughing. I don't know why, but it was funny.

"My Daughter," Aro said as I came in the grand room.

"Yes father?" I asked.

"We are going to extend the Cullen's and the Denali's visit," he smiled. I could tell my whole facial expression changed because his smile dropped.

"Hmph…Good to know!" I shouted as I made a dramatic exit. My cloak swirled as I walked away. I teleported to my creek, to relax. I pulled off my cloak of my feet, and put them in the water. My jeans got wet but I didn't care. I put my head on my knees and sat there. This is going to be a long two weeks, considering the fact that they are most likely going to stay for Aro's birthday. And plus I'm stuck with them tomorrow, because Dad and Kimberly **(A.N. My made up character) **are going on their honeymoon. I felt a pair of eyes on me. Before I could look up Alice came and sat by me.

"Hey! I was looking for you last night after the party. I didn't get a chance to tell you that I missed you like crazy." She said pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you, too." I smiled. I really did miss her. She was my best friend just like Alec, Jane, and Demetri.

"Well wanna spend some girl time together? Just me, you and Rose?"

"Sure what are we going to do?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Shopping, duh!" I laughed at her.

"Ok well I'll see you inside, Jazzy wants me," she said before she left.

I looked into the water and stared at my reflection. I saw so many things in my emotionless face. I saw a beautiful girl with violet eyes, a flawless face, and brown curly hair to her waist. But then I saw all the hate and anger I had build up inside. Anger against Jacob, Edward, Tanya, and most of all me; anger towards me because I was a monster. I could kill anyone and everyone.

I suddenly hit the water reflection and stormed away from the creek back into the castle. I stormed past dad and my uncles who where in the grand room talking. Dad was about to say something to me but I cut him off.

"Don't talk," I said never slowing my paces. I passed the Cullens and Denalis in the library. I saw Tanya smirking and stopped dead in my tracks. I walked back wards back the library door. I made a stupid preppy grin expression and flicked her off. I threw my hand behind my head and she jerked. I slapped her in the face with my telekinesis. I stormed away and I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing.

I went to my room and closed the door. _What to do? What to do? _My head snapped up as I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I sniffed to se who's scent it was; Edward. _What! Why is he coming in here? _I ran into the bathroom and forgot to close the door.

I heard my bedroom door open and he stepped in. I turned into a cat and waited.

"Bella?" he called.

"Bella I know you're in here," he said a little frustrated. I stepped out and sat on the floor across the room from him. He was still in the doorway, looking at me. I meowed and my tail shifted left to right. He still looked sexy through cat eyes.

He took one step forward and I jumped back, hissing at him. He's eyes went wide and he was frozen.

"Bella don't be mad. You have nothing to be jealous of Tanya for," _That's It! _I turned into a tiger and lunged on him. I roared in his face as he struggled to get from under me. My paws were on both of his arms and he had no way out. _Stupid fool! _I turned back into my human form and was straddling him.

"Stay still!" I commanded and he stopped and looked into my eyes. I still had on my cloak but it didn't matter. I jerked his arms; adding pressure then back to my normal grip.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen, I will never in my existence be jealous of Tanya. Nor would I be mad at her over you. I know who I am and I don't need a stupid strawberry blonde bitch making a bad image of me. I know that I am _way _better then her. And you know it too. I can kiss better and I taste better. Now if you disagree speak now…" I trailed off waiting for him to say something. But he didn't say anything.

"Yeah that's what I thought. You know I was thinking today about you. About how you're the reason I'm a monster. You are the reason I'm like this! You are the reason I can't even look at myself without getting mad or being repulsed! You are the reason I hate myself!" I yelling as tears rolled down my face. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Bella," he said. His voice broke when he said my name and he sounded hoarse. "Bella I'm sorry. It was an honest mistake and you shouldn't look at yourself like that. You are so…" Tanya walked in and was staring at my position on my. _Damn! I forgot that door was opened. _ And she looked like she wanted to kill me, so I smirked at her.

"Get off my boyfriend!" she yelled. _Oh her boyfriend? Little snobby bitch. _I kneed him in the stomach and her flinched. As soon as I got up, Tanya rushed over to him asking if he was okay, playing with his hair. _I wish I could do that… _Wait! What?! You have to be strong Bells. I looked at them and saw Tanya grip his so he wouldn't move and she leaned in to kiss him. _Oh no, Bella Volturi is not having that! _

"Time to take out the trash," I snarled just as she was centimeters away from him. **(A.N. quick reminder. They are vampires, so this is happening faster then I'm explaining it. It's a regular kiss) **

I held my hands upwards towards them. I flexed my fingers out, then back in, as if I where picking them up. They were floating a I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I flexed my fingers out again and they fell looking confused. I turned, walked a little and teleported to the music room.

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update my dad was acting crazy lol. Thanks to all the awesome reviewers out there! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Howdy Yall! Lol! Thanks for reviewing. I love you all and I'm sorry about my short chapters, please say I'm forgiven. =]**

I took off my cloak and revealed my regular clothes. I picked up my violin and started playing Beethoven's 5th fiercely. I started to beat box between the notes. I stopped and laughed. Just then Alec bust through the door looking amused.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your music attracted me to you," he said laughing. Seconds later I joined in.

"So I hear Aro's leaving you tomorrow and the covens are staying. Upset?"

"No…I'm just peachy!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm okay, but it's just so….ugh! Tanya comes in here claiming him, but he's such a gentlemen no to turn her down. Maybe he does have feelings for her, and was using me…" I trailed off in a whisper. I put my head in my hands, as tears fell down my face Alec came over and brushed the tears away.

"Bella, maybe you should talk to him," he suggested.

"Nah- huh!" I sneered. _I wasn't going to talk to him… I was going to avoid him._

~*~*~* One week Later; Aro's birthday*~*~*~

Bella's Pov

Avoiding him wasn't so bad. Now I was just flat out mad and jealous of Tanya. But she's what he wants and I don't want to hurt anybody. Tonight was Aro's birthday party and Alice drug me shopping like she promised. And just like last time; pure torture.

I had a strapless black cocktail dress, black peep toes heels, my black clutch and two rings; one was black and gold and the other was solid black and had silver writing that said 'Bite Me'. **(See on profile)**

Alice had a strapless silver cocktail dress, with a silver clutch, silver glittery heels, and a diamond criss- cross ring. **(See on profile)**

And lastly Rosalie had on a long blood red evening gown, with a red apple clutch **(It's an actual purse) **she had two ruby rings and a ruby necklace with a moon and star charm. **(See on Profile)**

Alice did my make up, while Rose straightened my hair. After they got finished, they stepped back to look at me. They squealed and I looked in the mirror. _Wow I must say, they were the best best friends in the world._

We linked arms and walked out of my room to the grand room where we heard the guest and the music. When we entered I was amazed at how gorgeous the place looked. There were white decorations and silver glitter everywhere. I unlinked arms with the girls and went to my dad's table where he was watching over the dancing guest.

"Bella my darling you look so beautiful," he said.

"Thanks and happy birthday dad," I said pulling out a small box that was in my clutch. I gave it to him and watched his face lighten up. He opened it and pulled out the silver heart locket. I watched him open it and there was a picture of me hugging him, kissing him on the cheek. On the other side was an Italian, engraved message that read:

'_Ti amo con tutto il cuore, la tua piccola principessa' _**(I love you with all my heart, your little princess)**

He looked like he wanted to cry. He hugged my tightly and I returned the hug with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I love you, Dad," I muffled against his shoulder.

"As I love you, my daughter," he said as he stroked my hair. I forgot people were in here and I was wearing my emotions on my sleeve right now. Aro pulled away and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, you are my daughter, and you are too pretty to be alone. You must find a mate…" he trailed off. I already knew this was coming. I pursed my lips and looked behind me to see Edward's head on the table. He looked horrible. I turned back and looked at dad, who was smiling, arching an eyebrow. I sighed and made my way over to him while dad went back to sit with Kimberly.

I tapped Edward's shoulder lightly and he almost jumped out of his seat. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at his confused expression. I looked around to see Tanya being held back by her sisters. I smirked which made her jerk a little.

"Want to dance?" I asked offering my hand to him. He grabbed it quickly, leading us to the dance floor. We danced to a slow song, and being in him arms made me feel so perfect and complete. Him holding me made me feel beautiful, instead of the monster I am. Then I realized why I felt this way; because I had all my feelings bottled up. I am actually in love with Edward Cullen.

"You look so beautiful," he said placing his forehead on mine. A tear rolled down my cheek. I wanted him forever and who care about Tanya. Speaking of Tanya, she broke her away from her sisters and was now approaching us. She was mad.

'_I'm going to kill that bitch,' _Tanya thought. Edward's eyes widen as he read the same thing. He tried to pull me away, but I stood my ground. She was inches behind me as she drew her hand back to hit me.

"Don't touch me," I said still not facing her. She took it as a joke and poked my shoulder. _Wrong move, stupid girl. _I whipped around and she was closer than I thought.

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!!!**

**There is only one more chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please recommend my story, along with my summery. I have started writing a new story. So please expect more =]!**

**I love you guys! You give me so much confidence. **

**Xoxoxo~L3X!~oxoxoX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dun dun Duuuuun =] last chapter.**

I was in her face. I put my hands on my hips and glared at her. She was smirking her ass off. We stood there for a minute, and then I jerked my head forward, head butting her. She fell to the floor and I hadn't noticed everyone staring at us. Tanya stared up at me stunned. I knew it hurt her more than she showed.

"I told you not to touch me," I shrugged. Alice raced over taking fast baby steps in her heels. She stopped at Tanya and kicked her softly, trying to help.

"Yeah!" she agreed with her little pixie voice. We looked at each other, before busting out laughing. Everyone else joined in and Felix escorted Tanya out the room. Everyone went back to dancing and talking. I turned back to Edward who was smiling.

"Can I talked to you in private?" he asked. I bit my lip and looked at Alice, who winked at me. I grabbed his hands and teleported to the moon.

"Private enough?" I asked he nodded and looked at me. We were a few yards apart away from each other.

"Bella, you have to believe me when I tell you that Tanya and I have nothing going on; never have, never will. But I am in love with you Bella. That day you walked in on us kissing, was nothing. She came into my room and threw her self on me using all her strength. I'm just a gentleman and I didn't push her away; not that I kissed her back. But I've told her several times before that we were nothing. She still insisted. I only love you Bella; you complete me. Do you believe me?" he asked. Tears streaking down my face and I did believe him.

I ran to him very slowly. **(No gravity on the moon. Ha-ha.) **And jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I put my forehead on his and looked into his eyes.

"Yes I believe you," I said, before he crashed his lips onto mine. There was that electric current I've been longing for. I deepened the kiss as my hands laced in his hair. Our tongues dances around, but he pulled away.

"Bella, I want you forever and I know I just got your forgiveness, but will you marry me?" my eyes widen. He wanted me like I wanted him.

"Yes, yes, a million times YES!" I said through my tears. He kissed the tears away and kissed my lips again. We turned and looked at Earth where somebody was using fireworks. We looked closer and the fireworks popped messages like, 'Hi Bella,' and 'Mrs. Bella Cullen.' Edward and I looked at each other.

"Alice," we both laughed. He slipped the ring onto my finger and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Bella," He said against my neck. And hey what could I say? I was in love with my killer.

_**The End**_

**Did you like it???**

**Review!!!!**


	13. Please READ!

**Attention: I HAVE A NEW STORY TITLED: **_**The emo, the ghost, and The new boy**_

**Summary: Bella and her father have been depressed, since the death of Renee. She died when Bella was 3 from Cancer. Charlie is offered a position as Chief of police. They bought this old house that was claimed to be haunted. After a year, Charlie dies. Bella becomes super depressed and turns Emo. When the new boy, Edward comes to town, how do they fall into each others path and what does the ghost have to do with anything.**

**Review if you like the summary, so I know if to post it or not. I wrote it all down in my notebook but I can't finish it. If you are interested in being a beta let me know, because it's a good story. I don't know the rating yet, but yeah!**

**XOXO Lexi :)**


End file.
